


6-D Chess

by GloriousGoblinQueen



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Gen, eldritch creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen
Summary: Rochelle Magna Therin must play the "game of kings" with an otherworldly creature of massive proportions. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be an issue, but this game has Rochelle's entire world at stake. Not that she can't handle the pressure.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	6-D Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Rochelle squinted at the letter, attempting to decipher what it meant. It was written in her native language, so she understood the words well enough, and it had been addressed to her, so she was certain she hadn't received it in error. But the letter couldn't possibly mean what she thought it meant, because no one save a close friend would address her so abruptly and for such a strange request. Perhaps her mother would have some insight.

The sight of her mother sitting on her throne was a welcome one; Rochelle wouldn't have to go hunting for her, then. She strode down the sapphire blue carpet leading to the throne, head held high. Though she sought counsel from her mother, she was still a princess and did her best to conduct herself as such whenever possible. It was late afternoon, and the sun shone through the stained glass windows, making rainbow lights dance across her dark brown skin and her pale blue dress as she walked.

"Mother," she called, coming to a stop a few feet before the throne. "Mother, I've received a letter."

"That's nice, dear," came her mother's bored voice. She appeared to be reading over a rather long document, in which case Rochelle couldn't blame her for sounding like she did. Nevertheless, she plowed onward.

"Mother, I'm sure you think this is just another ordinary letter, but I promise you it isn't. For one thing," and here she stepped forward to hand her mother the letter still in its envelope, "there's no return address on it."

The queen took the envelope and put down whatever she'd been reading before to look at it more closely. She turned it this way and that for a few moments. "And?" she finally asked. "An envelope lacking a return address isn't such an oddity."

"Yes, but who out of all the people who know me would do such a thing? Only a stranger would leave their address off."

The queen got her thinking-face on, lips pursed in a thin line and eyes narrowed.

Rochelle went on, "you should take a look at the actual letter, it's rather blunt. I'd even say it's rude, to be honest."

The queen rifled around in the envelope before pulling the letter out. She unfolded it, holding it before her, and read it aloud using the natural light coming in from the window closest to her.

> ROCHELLE MAGNA THERIN  
>  I REQUEST AN AUDIENCE WITH YOU THAT WE MAY PLAY A GAME  
>  OF CHESS.  
>  IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN MY HOME, AND I WILL PROVIDE THE  
>  EQUIPMENT.  
>  IN 3 DAYS, SOMEONE WILL BE SENT TO BRING YOU TO ME. AT  
>  THAT TIME, PLEASE MAKE KNOWN ANY ACCOMMODATIONS YOU WILL  
>  NEED.  
>  IF YOU REFUSE THIS OFFER, OR ARE NOT PRESENT WHEN THE  
>  ESCORT ARRIVES, I WILL DESTROY YOUR PLANET.
> 
> SIGNED  
>  FGHNH'RRHAALTR

The queen struggled valiantly through pronouncing the sender's name for several long, painful moments before Rochelle took pity on her.

"Personally, I've taken to calling them 'Fig'," she said. "If they've got a problem with it, they can correct me themselves, since they didn't deem it necessary to include a pronunciation guide."

Rochelle's mother looked visibly relieved for all of five seconds before realizing what Rochelle just said. "Wait, you're actually planning on entertaining this foolishness? From a complete stranger threatening to destroy not just our kingdom, but the _entire planet_ , over a game of chess?"

Rochelle looked away, all too aware of how ridiculous this all seemed. "Mother, I'm aware that answering calls from extra-dimensional beings without due research isn't very prudent, but I think this would be in everyone's best interest." She leveled a questioning look at the queen. "Unless you want to get the other kingdoms involved in what could just be some practical joke?"

The queen huffed and rearranged herself on her throne. Rochelle knew that while this planet had seen some contact with entities from other worlds, it was a rare occurrence, and most of them only interacted with her mother's kingdom. Getting other rulers involved might escalate the situation unnecessarily.

"Besides," Rochelle went on. "Fig only threatened the planet if I refused. As long as I accept their offer and go along with it, no one should be in any significant danger."

The queen narrowed her eyes at her. "Yes, but what if you lose, Rochelle? How do I know this 'Fig' character won't just keep you in their harem or something, or hold you for ransom?" She paused. "And I have to say, 'Fig' is an absolutely ridiculous name."

"Maybe, but at least it's actually pronounceable in our language. And I'm almost positive Fig has no interest in putting me in any sort of harem or extorting you for money. I mean, what use would they have for it?"

"Perhaps next time, they could just _pay_ someone to play games with them instead of resorting to this...mess," the queen replied sardonically. "That would be a good use of the ransom money. Which they won't be getting, because I'm not about to let you get kidnapped."

Rochelle sighed. She understood her mother's concern; on its face, some stranger sending a letter with no return address on it to a princess out of the blue would be considered a national incident. However, the fact that this stranger wasn't human, or even from this dimension, gave Rochelle hope that this request really was just that.

"Mother, don't you think this is all just a bit too much subterfuge for a kidnapping?" Rochelle asked.

The queen's face lit up. "Ah, I see you're finally paying attention in your Language Arts class!"

Rochelle continued on, not wanting to dignify that with a response. "I think a compromise is best. Send me with the best guard you have, and when the escort arrives, I'll make it clear that I'll only participate if my safety and non-kidnappedness can be assured."

The queen stared at her with poorly disguised confusion. "Your...'non-kidnappedness'. That's something you really just said."

"Mother, language is about creativity as much as it is about structure. I was being creative, since as far as I know, there isn't actually a suitable term for what I wanted to convey."

The queen sat back and shrank into a slouch. Her elegant brow furrowed in thought, and her hands gripped the armrests of her throne. Rochelle waited patiently for her to deliver her decision. As the time passed, Rochelle's thoughts turned towards the game she would be playing with this mysterious "Fig". Was she to dress formally for the occasion? Where exactly would the game be held? She hoped she would be allowed to supply her own chess set, as one belonging to an extra-dimensional being might be unwieldy for her.

Five long minutes passed, and the queen hadn't moved a muscle. Rochelle was about to turn and leave, thinking her mother had fallen asleep with her eyes open again, when the queen sat up straight and slammed a fist down on the armrest.

"Alright then!" the queen exclaimed, absolutely sure of herself. "I'll permit this excursion of yours, under one condition: you take a guard of my choosing with you, and they will send a progress report back to me every hour."

Rochelle opened her mouth to protest, but went silent again. Her mother had come up with a rather sensible plan that seemed unlikely to start an inter-dimensional war.

"Fine, I accept. Will I get to meet this guard you'll be sending me off with?"

"Absolutely not," the queen said. "Allowing you to fraternize with the guard could compromise their job performance."

"Mother, please."

The queen held her hand up in a dismissal. "I've spoken my piece on the matter. Unless you want to stay here and risk a war."

Rochelle thought better of arguing, and merely took her letter back and returned to her room. She hoped she could find her chess set amidst the mess in her closet.

* * *

The escort arrived three days later. Her long, dark hair fell straight down to her knees and stood out against her golden skin. The dress she wore was long-sleeved, its high collar covering her throat and its hem low enough to cover her feet. With the white dome-shaped hat she wore, the only parts of her that were exposed were her face and hands. Rochelle felt oddly bothered by the escort's appearance; she could have sworn she'd seen such a getup somewhere before, but couldn't recall where. She kept her thoughts to herself, however.

All of them, the escort, Rochelle, Rochelle's guard, and the queen congregated in a large, out of the way grassy field so as to draw as little attention as possible. A mild, warm breeze blew through, gently ruffling the blades of grass and everyone's clothes. Rochelle had her chess set, which thankfully hadn't been too lost underneath all the junk in her closet, clutched under her arm. Its solid weight and shape gave her something to focus on other than the weirdness of this situation.

Rochelle's mother had wanted her to wear some rose pink monstrosity with a tiered skirt for the occasion. Rather than start a serious argument over a dress, Rochelle had simply put up a small fuss, reluctantly agreed, then hid said monstrosity so well no one would find it until sometime next year. Rochelle smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her far more fashionable yellow suit and stepped forward.

"I'm going to assume you're the escort," she said. She hoped her voice carried the confidence she thought it did. "I'm Rochelle. This woman here," she gestured to her right, "is my personal guard for the time being. Speaking of which, is it alright if I bring a guard with me for my own well-being? Not to insinuate that your employer bears any ill will toward me." Rochelle heard her mother scoff behind her. "It's just that I would feel much more comfortable and be able to play a much better game if I had someone from home with me. 'Moral support', as it were."

The escort's voice seemed to come from all around them, even though her mouth remained closed. "I will pass your request along," she said. Her eyes, both iris and sclera began to glow. Though Rochelle stood calmly waiting, she could feel her mother grasp her shoulder, probably thinking something was going to explode and wanting to pull Rochelle behind her. Rochelle's guard, a shorter, well-muscled woman, had immediately gripped the hilt of her sword, not wanting to be caught unawares by whatever that strange woman in white was doing. A few moments later, the glowing stopped.

"Your guard will be allowed to observe the game," said the escort. "Please ensure that she does not attempt to interfere with it, however. Their Imperious Terror would not appreciate that."

"I should think not, with all the trouble they're going through for a simple game," Rochelle agreed. "Oh! Before I forget: I'd also like to use my own board and pieces."

The escort stared at her, not moving an inch, for what seemed like forever. Rochelle thought it was rather unnerving how the woman didn't even appear to be breathing. Just as she started worrying she might have to do some convincing to be allowed to use her own chess set, the escort spoke up.

"Is this also for 'moral support', as you put it?" the escort asked. Though her tone was even, the slight pause before "moral support" seemed to carry a wealth of sarcasm.

"Oh, absolutely," Rochelle said. "It's my first time playing against an extra-dimensional being, I need every advantage you'll allow me. You know how it is." She tilted her head then, sizing the escort up. "Or maybe you don't."

This request was passed along as well. Everyone felt a little less on edge this time as they realized the escort was engaging in some kind of communication with Rochelle's prospective opponent. What was worrisome, however, was the fact that this exchange seemed to last noticeably longer than the previous one.

Rochelle's mother leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps this was one request too many? Your opponent may not be so accommodating; they aren't human, after all."

Rochelle whispered back, "If they were, I wouldn't have asked to begin with."

"Their Imperious Terror wishes to know if it is absolutely necessary that your own chess set be used," the escort said finally. "Theirs was manufactured on a planet in the sixth dimension, and as such has a higher entertainment value, a more appealing aesthetic, and is just plain cooler than anything produced in the third dimension."

Rochelle didn't quite know how to respond to that. She supposed that anything made in the sixth dimension would, in fact, be more impressive than its third-dimension counterpart (assuming the number of dimensions was directly proportional to impressiveness). However, seeing as how she had never been to the sixth dimension (or any other, for that matter), she couldn't be certain that a chess set made in that fashion would be playable, or even recognizable, for her.

"I suppose I'd be willing to use their set, so long as it's properly playable with two hands," Rochelle said. "Without assistance," she hastily added. She squeezed her set to her side, hoping she would be allowed to bring it even if she couldn't play with it. She would get over the disappointment of not being able to use it, but the idea of someone having to take it back to the palace and _enter her room_ to return it to its rightful place left a cold pit in her stomach.

Once more, the escort's strange eyes glowed as she "spoke" to her master. A response came rather quickly this time. "Very well," the escort said. "Your set will be used. In their excitement, Their Imperious Terror forgot that certain concessions must be made for humans."

"Don't worry about it, it's an easy mistake to make," Rochelle said. She didn't really think it was that easy a mistake to make. On the other hand, she spent most of her time around humans, so what did she know?

The breeze kicked up into a strong wind, and Rochelle was even happier that she'd forgone the dress her mother had suggested she wear. Goosebumps broke out along her arms, even though the temperature hadn't dropped a bit.

"If that is all," came the escort's disembodied voice, "then I will take you to my master." She gestured to the ground in front of her with her hand, and a white circle appeared there. From where Rochelle stood, it seemed to have a great deal of writing and shapes inscribed in it, like the diagrams in those books her mother thought she'd hidden from Rochelle's sight. "Please step into the transportation ring, you and your moral-support guard."

Just before the two of them could step into the circle, Rochelle's guard held her back. "Your Highness, you _do_ realize I'm accompanying you as more than just a morale boost, yes?" the guard asked quietly, hoping the strange escort couldn't hear.

Rochelle patted her guard's hand reassuringly. "Of course, Denise. I take your job very seriously. I just don't want her," she nodded towards the escort, "to get suspicious. It wouldn't do for her to put in a bad word about us with my opponent."

They stepped into the softly glowing circle. Rochelle barely had time to turn around and wave to her mother before they three of them -- the escort in white, Rochelle, and her faithful guard Denise -- were swept up in a blinding column of light.

* * *

Stable ground materialized beneath Rochelle's feet sooner than she expected, and she stumbled a few steps before catching herself. Denise wasn't quite as lucky; Rochelle heard the clang of her armor as it hit the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her guard rise to her feel like lightning, as if she hadn't been nearly sprawled on the ground. Rochelle hadn't thought it possible to move that fast in nearly full armor; she figured it must be all the training.

"You are now in the presence of Their Imperious Terror," came the escort's voice. Her mouth still didn't move as she spoke.

Whatever place they'd been brought to stretched around them, a black, featureless expanse. Rochelle found it disorienting, to be standing on what felt like a solid floor yet be unable to see it. Not even a reflection shone beneath her feet, giving her the strange sense of floating and being anchored at the same time. She heard the escort say something and looked up to find her walking away.

Denise leaned over into her field of vision. "We're supposed to follow her, Your Majesty," she whispered discreetly.

Rochelle startled out of her deep contemplation of what, exactly, the floor was. "Oh. Of course. Let's get to it then!"

Were it not for the low clanking of Denise's armor, the walk to wherever they were headed would have been silent. The escort moved ahead of them so smoothly she appeared to float. Rochelle wondered if the woman even had feet, or if she was merely human from the hips up, and the rest of her air and magic.

After what couldn't have been more than five minutes of walking, they came to a stop. The escort spun around in a fluid movement to face Rochelle and her guard. "This is where I leave you," she began. What came after, Rochelle didn't catch; she'd once again gotten distracted by the familiarity of the escort's outfit. This time, however, it only took a few moments of puzzling before it struck her.

"You're a pawn!" Rochelle shouted, pointing at the escort with the hand not holding her chess set. The woman in white honed in on her, eyes alight, and Rochelle had the vague feeling she'd interrupted a speech. Even Denise was staring at her, no doubt shocked by the outburst. Remembering her manners, Rochelle lowered her arm. "I mean, you look like a pawn, you know? The round hat, the long white dress..." She trailed off to awkward silence, wishing the seemingly bottomless darkness were actually bottomless and would swallow her up.

Without another word, the escort winked out of existence. Almost immediately after, an overhead light came on and shone down on a modest glass table placed a few feet ahead. Despite having been able to see her companions somehow in the impenetrable darkness, the table had been invisible until now. Rochelle was certain this was another of those things she shouldn't think too hard about.

"You've arrived!" came another disembodied voice. "I know I sent an escort for you, but I was worried you'd gotten lost somehow. I don't bring guests here often, sometimes it's hard to drop them off in the right place."

 _That must be Fig,_ Rochelle thought. She had to admit they had a soothing voice, if a bit young. They certainly sounded excited to see her. It was kind of adorable.

"You can put your game set on the table there. I'll be honest, I was hoping we could use mine. I'm sure yours is cool, too!"

She stepped forward and started setting things up on the marble tabletop. Denise hung back, remaining on alert for any kind of threat or sudden movement. Rochelle appreciated the dedication, though she doubted either of them would see anything coming from the surrounding shadows until it was too late.

"Is that your guard standing back there? I remember you asking to bring her, but I didn't catch her name."

Rochelle looked up. "Oh, yes, that's her," she said. Then she gestured to her guard. "I'm sure you don't need me to introduce you."

Denise took the hint and gave her name and full title, the formal manner of introduction for one of her station. By the time she was done, Rochelle had finished setting up the board. She had arranged the pieces so that the white side faced away from her, assuming Fig would be going first. She jumped in her seat when a shadowy tentacle shot out towards the board from just beyond where the light reached.

"No no no," came Fig's voice. "You're the _guest_. That means _you_ go first." The tentacle pushed at a corner of the board, rotating around until White's side was presented to Rochelle. "It's only fair, isn't it? I mean, since I'm the one who wanted you to play so bad in the first place."

Rochelle was about to argue when she remembered her planet had technically been threatened with destruction. Over a game. Letting her go first seemed to be the least Fig could do in light of that.

She shrugged and said, "Suit yourself, then." She settled in, hands clasped in her lap, and stared hard at the board for a few moments before settling on moving one of her pawns. "You should know, though, I haven't been beaten since I was eight years old." She moved the pawn two spaces forward. "That's playing both white and black."

The surroundings seemed to pulse briefly. "Ooh, how exciting!" Fig exclaimed. "You're a regular master, huh?"

Rochelle smiled at the praise. "Well, I wouldn't go that far," she said. "But I am pretty good, if I do say so myself."

* * *

Rochelle wished she'd thought to bring a watch with her.

She had played long games before; she recalled one in particular against a girl who liked to think of herself as Rochelle's rival. That match had lasted a little over four hours (and when Rochelle had won, her "rival" claimed exhaustion had thrown her game and left in a huff). This, however, was a whole other level.

The board was a mess of pieces from both sides scattered all over. Each side had captured roughly the same amount of pieces, and out of those left on the board, most were in suboptimal positions, leaving both players to keep moving the same few around. Looking off to the side, Rochelle saw that her guard had seemingly fallen asleep standing up, using her sword to keep herself propped up. Rochelle herself felt stiff in her seat, so she locked her hands above her head and stretched for all she was worth. She could have sworn some cobwebs fell off in the process.

In mid-stretch, she looked down at the board trying to plan out her next few moves. When she saw it, it gave her pause.

She settled back down and leaned in until she was practically on top of the board. Her eyes scanned over every piece, the position it was in, and her mind worked feverishly calculating moves to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"I think it's your move," came Fig's voice. They sounded oddly reluctant.

Rochelle's only response was to start giggling, then laughing outright.

"Okay, I know we've been here for a while, but you can't possibly be going insane yet!" A little less sure of themselves, Fig added, "Are you?"

Rochelle wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't lost it or anything, it's just, you know this game isn't winnable, right?"

She was met with complete silence.

Rochelle cleared her throat, having calmed down. "I mean, maybe _you_ see a way out of this stalemate we've worked ourselves into, what with your..." She gestured vaguely towards the other side of the board. "Dimensionality and whatnot, but I certainly can't."

More silence, then, "Are you saying it's a draw, Rochelle?"

Had she not detected the curiosity in their voice, she would have been discomforted by the bluntness. "Yeah," she replied, "I'm afraid that's it."

Yet more silence prevailed; Rochelle assumed they were doing their own calculations, so she let Fig work. Then came a sigh.

"I was hoping you were wrong, but I guess we really did end up in a stalemate, huh."

Rochelle laughed a bit nervously. "Yes, well, it happens even to the best players. I'm just glad I could hold my own against the likes of you!"

Truthfully, now that the game was over, Rochelle had something else to worry about. _Really should have asked about the win/lose conditions_ , she thought. Sure, Fig seemed friendly enough during the game, but if they were willing to blow up Rochelle's planet for refusing to play in the first place, who knew what they'd do if they had won. Or lost.

Granted, neither of those things had happened, but that could just make things worse.

"Ah, Fig? Listen. Our game was splendid, but I'd like a bit of clarification on where we stand regarding you destroying my planet. Probably should've asked that before we started but, well." She shrugged helplessly.

"You're right, you should have asked that at the start," Fig said.

Rochelle grimaced at being called out for her poor prioritization. She thought this might not bode well for the fate of the planet, but then Fig spoke again.

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't planning on doing anything terrible, I just really wanted you to accept my invitation. _And it worked._ "

Rochelle blinked a few times, stunned by this reveal. "So, let me get this straight. At no point did you actually consider doing harm to my planet or anyone or anything on it?"

"That's right. I know I don't have a corporeal form as you understand it, but I'm not some heartless monster."

 _No, but you_ are _an inconsiderate one_ , Rochelle thought. Had she the energy for it, she would have lectured her opponent on the ethics (or the lack thereof) of what they did. It really wouldn't do for anyone to think they could win an audience with a member of the royal family by making threats of mass violence, especially if they were empty ones. Instead, she did her best to let it go, not even sure Fig would appreciate what she had to say. Did they even know what ethics were?

Instead, she stood up, shook herself out and began packing away her chess set. "Anyways, this was rather fun. I wouldn't mind playing against you again sometime, but please refrain from threatening people in the future. It's not a good look." She wavered awkwardly for a moment before holding out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Rochelle worried Fig wouldn't get the gesture, but then a tentacle wrapped itself around her hand and shook it. "Of course," they said. "I don't think the same trick would work twice anyway."

That wasn't quite what she'd hoped Fig would take away, but it was better than nothing.

She poked Denise awake and watched her flail. "Fantastic job, Denise, they were absolutely intimidated by your sheer presence."

The guard blinked at her groggily. "...really?"

"Certainly. Fig didn't dare attempt to harm me, and I attribute their restraint entirely to you being here."

Rochelle was about drag her guard with her, but she stopped and looked up. "Fig, I'm not seeing an exit anywhere. Unless I've somehow acquired dimension-hopping powers of my own just by being here."

"Sorry about that!" The place shuddered, and a transport circle shimmered into life a few feet away. "Fair warning, time passes a little differently here than where you came from, so I don't know what you'll be walking into when you go back."

Rochelle rushed herself and her guard towards the circle, making a point not to think about the possibility they'd been in this strange dimension for 1000 years or something ridiculous like that.

* * *

Since Rochelle was still holding on to her, Denise ended up taking the both of them down when the ground suddenly reappeared beneath them. The riotous clang of Denise's armor rang in their ears.

They weren't the only ones who'd heard it. A pair of heels appeared in Rochelle's field of view, and she looked up to find her mother standing before her. She looked rather unbothered for someone whose daughter had just been on a trip to another dimension. "Well," she said, "that was rather quick. I take it they weren't much competition?"

Denise was the first to stand, helping Rochelle up immediately after. Rochelle dusted herself off and asked, "What do you mean 'quick'? It felt like we were there for ages."

Her mother looked puzzled by this. "I wouldn't call a few minutes 'ages', Rochelle. Surely your opponent wasn't _that_ awful, were they?"

Rochelle was taken aback. "A few minutes?"

"Yes, you were gone only a few minutes. I saw you and the guard off, then wasted a bit of time contemplating where I'd gone wrong in your upbringing that you would attract such attention, and by the time I turned to head for home, I heard this clanging noise." The queen turned towards Denise. "I assume that was you."

It seemed that what had felt like forever to Rochelle had only been mere minutes in the "real" world. It shouldn't have been surprising; Fig did tell her about the difference in the passage of time. She was just thankful it wasn't the other way around, with centuries passing between her leave and her return.

On the way home, Rochelle entertained her mother with a recounting of her match, and assured her that no extra-dimensional monsters would be coming for their precious planet anytime soon.

* * *

Roughly six months later, the queen entered Rochelle's room unannounced and dumped a sack's worth of mail onto her bed. "Whatever sordid activities you're busying yourself with, I need you to stop for a moment and deal with this," she said.

Rochelle put down the book she was reading, marking the place she left off from. She was rather startled by the sheer amount of envelopes covering the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry, what exactly is all that?"

"Why, letters from your 'fan club', of course." The queen appeared to be even less amused by this than Rochelle was. "It seems your friend Fig has been talking to others of their ilk, spreading your game-playing reputation far and wide. Now, every entity capable of understanding what chess is wants to play against you!"

With that, the queen made to leave. She did have some parting advice, however.

"I suggest you find someone to dictate for you. Unless the letter's written in something unreadable. For all you know, you could be summoning a demon, and I doubt they enjoy chess as much as you do."


End file.
